Question: Simplify the expression. $(5p-1)(5p-8)$
Solution: First distribute the ${5p-1}$ onto the ${5p}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {5p}({5p-1}) + {-8}({5p-1})$ Then distribute the ${5p}.$ $ = ({5p} \times {5p}) + ({5p} \times {-1}) + {-8}({5p-1})$ $ = 25p^{2} - 5p + {-8}({5p-1})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = 25p^{2} - 5p + ({-8} \times {5p}) + ({-8} \times {-1})$ $ = 25p^{2} - 5p - 40p + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 25p^{2} - 45p + 8$